


you're my miracle (it's you)

by purpleyaminto (franzii)



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzii/pseuds/purpleyaminto
Summary: yuiri comes to a realization and nana panics, or alternatively the reason for deredere!yuu's appearances lately.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	you're my miracle (it's you)

The sound of the alarm rang throughout the room and immediately woke one of the two bodies sleeping on the bed. The early riser groggily scooted to the edge of the bed and reached out for her phone by the bedside table.

Her phone’s screen lit up and showed a picture of someone looking at her with puppy dog eyes. It was a fairly recent photo and had a bit of an embarrassing backstory, but it's a memory that will always make her smile.

*

  
_“Naachan, my next video call event starts in less than 5 minutes. I have to go back now.”_

  
_Yuiri ran a hand through her hair. They've been taking photos for quite a while, it was mostly Nana taking photos of her, yet the younger still wasn't satisfied with any of the million shots they've taken._

  
_“Just one more, Yuuchan. Please?” Naachan asks._

  
_Yuiri shook her head. As much as she wanted to stay, work had always been a priority for the both of them. They also haven't interacted with their fans in a while because of the pandemic and she didn't want to keep them waiting any longer. She held Nana’s hand, gave it a squeeze and let go. She turned to walk back to her seat, but after a few steps she felt something pulling on her sleeve._

  
_Yuiri sighed. Nana was being difficult today. She turned around and was ready to give her one hell of a scolding, but the words died in her throat when she saw the look on Nana’s face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, lips pursed and big brown eyes looking at her, pleading for her to stay._

  
_Who was Yuiri to say no?_

  
_She immediately pulled her phone up to cover her reddening face; it didn't help much though. Her case was red too._

  
_“Final shot and we both go back.”_

  
_After another round of taking pictures, Yuiri ended up getting late and scolded by her manager._

_However, seeing Nana’s smile as her camera roll was filled with new photos of them and how she repeatedly showed off to the other girls that video of Yuiri squealing at how cute the baby lion was made it all worth it._

*

  
The time flashed, 6:30AM, and Yuiri’s glad she woke up to her first alarm which meant she still had half an hour to sleep in before having no choice but to prepare for today's schedules. She scrolled on her phone for a few minutes, then stopped when she felt her eyes get heavy. She placed her phone back on the table, nearly dropping it when an arm found its way on her waist and felt herself being pulled closer to the bundle of warmth beside her.

  
Yuiri wasn't as affectionate as Nana. It took her a long time to build up trust and confidence to be able to initiate skinship with anyone, but Nana was the complete opposite. She’s open, caring, and never afraid to tell the world what she wanted—everything that Yuiri wished she could be—but maybe that was the reason they found one another; to fill the gaps in between and make each other whole.

  
Nana was still asleep. Yuiri noticed by the way her mouth was slightly ajar, but even in her moment of slumber, she still managed to make sure that Yuiri is close and loved.

  
Yuiri smiled and pressed a kiss on Nana's cheek.

  
_Thank you._

  
*

  
Something was odd.

  
Nana was sure of it.

  
There was something up with Yuiri lately, but she can't figure out what it is.

  
Nana's happy. There's absolutely no doubt about it, everything's actually according to her favor, but at the same time, she's terrified because Yuiri was never or at very least rarely like this.

  
Yuiri was the type to keep things private. As much as possible, she preferred to keep their moments to themselves. She shied away from public displays of affection and got red in the face at a mere tease. It was public knowledge. Their co-members, fans, staff and both of their family members knew about it. Even Nana disliked it at first, but understood Yuiri’s personality after a while.

  
But nothing has ever prepared her for this. She was woken up with the cutest sight of Yuiri sleeping in her arms. She couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her and ended up gazing at the sleeping beauty.

  
Nana was about to beg for mercy when Yuiri opened her eyes and caught her red-handed for staring but was only met with a sleepy smile and a kiss.

  
Wait.

  
A kiss?

  
“Good morning. I’ll go freshen up first, okay?”

  
All Nana could do was nod as Yuiri got off the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. 

  
For couples, that was a usual routine; loving, warm, and sweet but Yuiri and Nana are not your typical pair. Even in the confines of their home, Yuiri still had reservations about affection especially in the morning. She didn’t like getting kissed immediately after being woken up, she once mentioned something about bad breath and being hygienic. 

  
Naachan understood all of that, of course. She would always respect Yuiri’s preferences, but there are days where she felt daring and stole kisses because a sleepy Yuuchan was extremely cute; it would be impossible to not kiss her. 

  
There are also times where she did it to get a rise out of her. It was amusing to see her girlfriend flustered and angry—Yuiri had a tendency to get physical and whiny—but then Nana would instantly regret her actions when Yuiri gave her the cold shoulder and spent the entire day clinging to Ayana.

  
The entire morning went smoothly, way too smoothly for Nana’s for comfort, but she’s not complaining. Yuiri was even the one that prepared their clothes which was rare because it was always Naachan doing it. She even suggested that they’d wear matching ones again on their next event to which she agreed to in a heartbeat.

  
*

  
Nana was having a wonderful time. She really was. It was a great day. Perfect morning and afternoon. She got to work and communicated with fans who she missed dearly during their video call event, they were able to film footage for their YouTube account and assigned responsibilities on who’ll be doing the editing and lastly, Yuiri.

  
Sweet, precious, Yuiri. 

  
She was beautiful and kind as always, but unpredictable. She was sweet, sickeningly so, and weirdly affectionate. It gave Nana happiness that could last for a lifetime, but what was the reason for it? There had to be something.

  
As soon as Naachan put her phone up, Yuiri’s immediate reaction was to cover her face and push the phone away from her while telling her to stop, but that didn’t happen. She was even posing for the camera, making weird and adorable expressions that almost had Nana going into cardiac arrest.

“Is she okay?” Mion whispered to Nana as they observed Yuiri who was humming while putting all her belongings back in her bag.

  
“She’s just been in a really good mood.” Nana shrugged. 

  
Once Yuiri was done, they all made their way to the elevator. Mion and Nana continued to converse whilst Yuiri was just walking ahead of them. Mogi had to leave first because she had an appointment with a stylist, she mentioned something about going for a new image. She told Mion to just go along with YuuNaa for now to which the general manager reluctantly agreed. Mogi said she’ll just join them once she’s done.

  
Nana pressed the elevator button and when she looked to her side, Yuiri was already looking at her. “Did you forget something?” She asked. The elevator was still at the basement and they were a few floors up. A quick run would be doable if ever she had to get back and still catch the elevator in time.

  
Yuiri shook her head and held her hand out.

  
“What?” Nana asked again. Did she have Yuiri’s phone with her? No. It’s with Yuiri right now. She’s holding it on her left hand. Was she asking for spare change? Mint? 

  
Naachan continued to think of all the possible answers in her head, but she felt her brain short-circuit when all of a sudden, Yuiri grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

  
The elevator arrived and they all quietly went inside of it. Yuiri was looking at the floor, but a blush could be seen on her cheeks and her ears were a little red too.

Nana caught Mion’s smirk through the reflection and felt her face get warmer.

  
They both suffered endless teasing from MogiOn as they had dinner.

  
*

  
Going home was always Nana’s favorite time of day because this is the only space that she and Yuiri could call their own. No one could ever take this away from them.

  
As soon as they made things official, Nana made haste and asked Yuiri to live with her. It was originally for work purposes, so they could attend their schedules easily without having to travel to far. Later they realized they needed this because they can never stay apart from each other for too long.

  
“We’re home!” Nana shouted as she took off her shoes and placed them on the track. 

  
Yuiri smiled. She placed her shoes besides Nana’s and observed as her lover went ahead to their living room with a spring in her step.

  
Little did Nana know, it was Yuiri’s favorite part of the day too.

  
There were a few things you’d only realize about someone once you’ve started living with them. 

  
Nana was a bit lazy and forgetful, sometimes she left her clothes on the couch and the food in the microwave. She also had this habit of patting Hangyodon’s head when she came home. She even caught Nana cuddling Stitch to sleep when she had to stay out late for work. 

  
Despite all of that, she never forgot to check up on Yuiri; always made sure she’s dressed warmly; she’d eaten properly and if she felt unwell. 

  
They’ve known each other for years, but there were still moment where Yuiri was taken aback with how lucky she was to have found someone as attentive, loyal and loving as Nana.

  
Yuiri’s thoughts were interrupted when she saw Nana waving her hand in front of her. 

  
“Yuu?” Nana gently cupped her face while her thumb caressed her cheek. Yuiri closed her eyes and leaned to the touch. Nana seemed to have understood and wrapped her arms around Yuiri’s neck while slowly patting her head.

  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, locked in each other’s embrace, as if they’re the only ones that mattered in the universe.

  
Nana leaned back and brushed a few strands of hair away from Yuiri’s face, “I’m here for you.” She smiled and once again, Yuiri found herself falling even deeper in love with Nana.

  
Yuiri nodded, “You always are.” and she meant it. 

In every possible moment, especially during the ones she needed her most, Nana was there. 

Always.

  
“It’s because I love you.” Nana said, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

  
“And I love you too.” Yuiri smiled and closed the gap between them, their lips finally meeting. 

  
Yuiri poured everything into the kiss. She hoped that with every brush of their lips and with every breath they take, Nana would understand all the things she wanted to say.

  
They both pulled away and Yuiri saw that expression on Nana’s face. The one where her eyes curved into crescent moons, cheeks full, smile warm and full of adoration.

And at that moment, Yuiri knew that Nana did.

However, Yuiri also saw the playful glint in Nana’s eyes and put some space between them, “Don’t.” she warned.

  
But Nana was too far into it already, “ _Bright red_ , Yuiringo!”

  
Yuiri feigned annoyance and marched to their room, trying her best to hide the huge smile on her face, “You’re sleeping alone tonight.”

  
“Ah, Yuuchan! You just told me you love me!”  


**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write for yuunaa to show my appreciation to them and i finally did! i hope turned out alright. comments are greatly appreciated. thank you so much for reading. :]


End file.
